tlkfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Lwia Straż
'''Lwia Straż (The Lion Guard) - Serial animowany oparty na Królu Lwie, którego premiera była poprzedzona jednogodzinnym filmem w listopadzie 2015. Premiera serialu odbyła się 15 stycznia 2016 (USA) na kanale Disney Junior. Głównym bohaterem serialu jest syn Simby i Nali, Kion. W każdym odcinku pojawia się nowa piosenka. Sezon drugi serialu miał premierę 7 lipca 2017. Sezon trzeci został zapowiedziany. Zapowiedź Bohaterem "Lwiej Straży" jest Kion, drugie dziecko Simby i Nali. Dzielny Kion zostaje wybrany na przywódcę Lwiej Straży, grupy najodważniejszych i najwaleczniejszych lwów, której zadaniem jest strzeżenie królestwa i jego mieszkańców. Jednak Kion zrywa z uświęconą tradycją i postanawia stworzyć własną drużynę. Na pozór wydaje się ona bardzo pstrokata i skazana na niepowodzenie. Jej członkami są bowiem: Bunga (ratel), Fuli (gepard), Beshte (hipopotam) i Ono (czapla). W serialu pojawią się znane z wcześniejszych części postaci, m.in. Mufasa, Timon, Pumba, Rafiki, Zazu i Kiara. Bohaterowie Lwia Straż *Kion - syn Nali i Simby, przywódca Lwiej Straży i główny bohater serialu. *Bunga - ratel, członek Lwiej Straży, adoptowany przez Timona i Pumbę. *Fuli - gepardzica, członkini Lwiej Straży. *Beshte - hipopotam, członek Lwiej Straży. *Ono - czapla, członek Lwiej Straży. Postacie z filmów Król Lew, Król Lew 2 i Król Lew 3 *Simba - król Lwiej Ziemi, ojciec Kiary i Kiona. *Nala - królowa Lwiej Ziemi, matka Kiary i Kiona. *Kiara - starsza siostra Kiona oraz przyszła królowa Lwiej Ziemi. *Rafiki - stary pawian, który jest szamanem . *Zazu - majordomus króla. *Timon - surykatka, przyjaciel Simby z dzieciństwa i przybrany wujek Bungi. *Pumba - guziec, przyjaciel Simby z dzieciństwa i przybrany wujek Bungi *Kovu - wybraniec Skazy, brat Nuki i Vitani. *Vitani - córka Ziry, siostra Nuki i Kovu. *Nuka - syn Ziry, brat Vitani i Kovu. *Zira - przywódczyni stada ze Złej Ziemi, matka Kovu, Vitani i Nuki. *Mufasa (jako duch) - dawny król Lwiej Ziemi, ojciec Simby, dziadek Kiona i Kiary. *Skaza (jako duch) - były przywódca Lwiej Straży i brat króla Mufasy oraz król-uzurpator. Został czarnym charakterem w drugim sezonie serialu. * Mama Timona (wspomniana) - Timon mówi o niej w odcinku "Opowieść o Zimwi" Pozostałe postacie *Ajabu - okapi, przybysz na Lwiej Ziemi. * Aminifu - słoń, który jako pierwszy powrócił ze swym stadem na Lwią Ziemię po śmierci Skazy. * Askari - przywódca pierwszej Lwiej Straży. *Badili - lampart, Lwia Straż uczy go pewności siebie. *Basi - ojciec Beshte, przywódca hipopotamów. *Boboka - samica antylopowca szablorogiego ze stada Bupu. *Bupu - przywódca stada antylopowców szablorogich. *Chama - hałaśliwy słoń, przyjaciel Mzahy i Furahy. *Chuluun - przebiegła pantera śnieżna. Pojawi się w trzecim sezonie serialu. *Chura - samica ropuchy. *Dhahabu - złota zebra, przywódczyni własnej grupy. *Fikiri - ojciec Makini. Pojawi się w trzecim sezonie serialu. *Furaha - głośna gereza, przyjaciel Mzahy i Chamy. *Gumba - mały pawian. *Hadithi - legendarny orzeł - bohater. *Hafifu - książę goryli, brat Majinuni, syn króla Sokwe. *Hamu - źrebię zebry, syn Muhimu. *Haya - nieśmiały protel. *Hodari - malutki gekon *Jasiri - dobra hiena, przyjaciółka Kiona. *Juhudi - młoda żyrafa, która jest córką Twigi. *Kambuni - pisklę strusia. *Kifaru - nosorożec o słabym wzroku. *Kinyonga - samica kameleona. *Kitendo - matka Makini. Pojawi się w trzecim sezonie serialu. *Kongwe - mądry stary żółw *Kuchimba - ślepy złotokret. *Kulinda - samica warugi, matka Ony. *Kulu (wspomniana) - przyjaciółka Beshte. *Kwato - źrebię zebry. *Laini - samica galago. *Ma Tembo - pokojowa słonica, córka Aminifu. *Madoa - siostra Jasiri, mieszkanka Złej Ziemi. *Majinuni - książę goryli, brat Hafifu, syn króla Sokwe. *Makini - samica mandryla, młoda i uzdolniona uczennica Rafikiego *Matka Gumby - samica pawiana. *Mbeya - stary nosorożec. *Mbuni - samica strusia. *Mjomba - zrzędliwy protel *Mtoto - słoniątko, które razem z kolegami bawiło się w Lwią Straż. *Muhanga - terytorialna samica mrównika. *Muhangus - zaciekły samiec mrównika *Muhimu - przywódczyni stada zebr. *Mwenzi - bąkojad, towarzysz Kifaru. *Mzaha - nastoletni antylopowiec szablorogi, przyjaciel Chamy i Furahy. *Ogopa - strachliwa samica protela. *Ojciec Nali (wspomniany) - jako lwiątko uratowany przez Lwią Straż tamtych czasów. *Ona - ciekawskie pisklę warugi. *Pua - stary przywódca krokodyli, przegrał pojedynek z Makuu. *Raha - zebra, brat Starehe *Rani - lwica, przywódczyni Nocnego Stada. Pojawi się w trzecim sezonie serialu. *Shauku - młode mangusty. *Shingo - radosna, łatwowierna żyrafa. *Shujaa - bardzo silny goryl *Sokwe - król goryli górskich, ojciec Majinuni i Hafifu. *Starehe - zebra, siostra Rahy *Swala - przywódczyni stada gazeli. *Tamaa - dziwogon, ptak który potrafi naśladować głosy innych zwierząt. *Thurston - dość tępy i łatwo panikujący przywódca stada zebr. *Tiifu - lwiczka, najlepsza przyjaciółka Kiary. *Twiga - przyjazna żyrafa *Tumbili - przywódca gerez trójbarwnych. *Tunu - mały samiec hieny z klanu Jasiri *Uroho - komediowy pawian *Vuruga Vuruga - przywódczyni stada bawołów. *Wema - mała samica hieny z klanu Jasiri *Yuki - przywódczyni małp śnieżnych. Pojawi się w trzecim sezonie serialu. *Zito - słoń ze stada Ma Tembo. *Zuri - lwiczka, przyjaciółka Kiary. Antagoniści *Janja - samiec hieny, przywódca klanu hien na Złej Ziemi, główny wróg Lwiej Straży. *Cheezi - szalona hiena, sługa Janjy. *Chungu - hiena, sługa Janjy. *Nne - podstępna hiena z klanu Janjy. *Skaza (wspominany) - były przywódca Lwiej Straży i brat króla Mufasy. *Tano - podstępna hiena z klanu Janjy. *Mzingo - sęp, pracuje dla Janjy. *Mwoga - sęp ze stada Mzingo. *Makuu - przywódca krokodyli, wróg Lwiej Straży. *Reirei - inteligentna i przebiegła samica szakala, przywódczyni swojego stada. *Goigoi - szakal, partner Reirei i ojciec Dogo. *Dogo - szczenię szakala, syn Reirei. *Kijana - szczenię szakala, córka Reirei. *Ushari - kobra, nieprzyjaciel Bungi. *Makucha - lampart, prześladowca Ajabu. *Mapigano - lampart, przeciwnik Badiliego. *Kenge - okrutny waran *Kiburi - arogancki krokodyl *Tamka - krokodyl, zwolennik Kiburiego. *Shupavu - samica scynka, współpracuje z Usharim *Nyeusi - najbardziej skryty scynk *Mpishi - samica owadożera palmowego, która jest "smakoszką" Spis odcinków Sezon pierwszy Sezon drugi |5 września 2018 |12 Lutego 2019 |- |23 |The Hyena Resistance |Ruch Oporu Hien |6 września 2018 |16 lutego 2019 |- |24 |The Underground Adventure |Podziemna przygoda |7 września 2018 |14 Lutego 2019 |- |25 |Beshte and the Beast |Beshte i Bestia |12 listopada 2018 |15 lutego 2019 |- |26 |Pride Landers Unite! | |21 stycznia 2019 | |- |27 |The Queen's Visit | |18 lutego 2019 | |- |28 |The Fall of Mizimu Grove | |25 marca 2019 | |- |29 |Fire from the Sky | |22 kwietnia 2019 | |} Sezon trzeci Rozwój W 2016 r. zostało wydanych wiele książek inspirowanych The Lion Guard. Polskie książki oparte na Lwiej Straży to m.in. Lwia Straż: Powrót wydawnictwa Egmont, wydana 7 marca 2016 r. Od 19 kwietnia 2016 jest także magazyn Lwia Straż z komiksem. Spin-off Istnieje seria krótkich, około dwuipółminutowych filmików pt. It's UnBungalievable ''(''To niewiarybungagodne!) na antenie Disney Junior i Disney Nature, w których występują Bunga i Ono. W tych filmikach Bunga mówi o dwóch konkretnych gatunkach zwierząt i próbuje wybrać które z nich jest np. szybsze, a Ono dostarcza prawidłowych informacji na ten temat. Ścieżka dźwiękowa Płyta z muzyką z filmu i serialu została wydana 8 stycznia 2016 r. w USA. Polską wersję płyty można kupić od 6 maja 2016. The Lion Guard (Music from the TV Series) Lwia Straż Ciekawostki * Pierwszy sezon miał mieć 24 odcinki, ale rozszerzono go do 26 odcinków. * W marcu 2016 zapowiedziano sezon drugi, który pojawił się w lipcu 2017. * W marcu 2017 zapowiedziano sezon trzeci. * Ford Riley w wywiadzie potwiedział, że akcja serialu dzieje się pomiędzy spotkaniem Kiary i Kovu a jej pierwszym polowaniem (źródło). Zostało to potwierdzone w odcinku "Lwy ze Złej Ziemi". Zwiastuny thumb|left|335 px|Fragment odcinka "Bunga Mądry" thumb|left|335px|Sisi Ni Sawa - piosenka z serialu thumb|left|335 px|Zapowiedź serialu thumb|left|335 px|Zapowiedź serialu #2 thumb|left|335 px| The Lion Guard - Trailer serialu thumb|left|335 px| The Lion Guard - Maia Mitchell (Jasiri)thumb|left|335 px thumb|left|335 px Kategoria:Seriale